


The Escort

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Escort, F/M, Male Escort, sexually confident peeta, sexually inexperienced katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: "This was such a stupid idea. What was I even thinking? It's not like I'm a freak. I've just never had a sexual encounter with anyone but myself. I should never have said anything to Johanna about it because she knows just which buttons to push to goad me into a bad choice."





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I got thinking about my personal situation. Come visit me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface). I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story.
> 
> Happy reading!

This was such a stupid idea. What was I even thinking? It's not like I'm a freak. I've just never had a sexual encounter with anyone but myself. I should never have said anything to Johanna about it because she knows just which buttons to push to goad me into a bad choice.

But here I am in a hotel room, waiting for some guy I don't know, who's supposed to "show me a good time," according to Jo.

I started pacing as I wait for the knock on the door. But I am so deep in all the thoughts of how it will all go down that I am unprepared when it comes and I jump before stepping toward the door to welcome my companion.

"Okay, Katniss, you got this. Don't freak out. Don't overthink. Just let it all happen." I tell myself. "Better be worth it." I say at last before I twist the handle.

He stands there in a light blue shirt and dark jeans, both of which fit him perfectly. I think about the plain outfit I'm wearing, white polo and slacks, and feel even more inadequate. He smiles and I see a dimple form in his left cheek. His eyes are a deep sky blue and they sparkle. I am undone and words escape me.

He holds out his hand. "Hi. You can call me Peeta. But you don't need to give me your name if you don't want to."

I slip my hand into his and find a warm, confident grip. "Hi." Quickly removing my hand from his, I step aside. "Come in. Please."

He steps in and closes the door behind him. "You are the one in charge, so we go when you say."

I nod. And then I launch myself at him, grabbing his face in a desperate kiss. This is something I have a little experience with.

He picks me up by my hips and a squeak escapes me as my feet leave the ground. Breaking the kiss, I look down at him. "You don't have to do that."

Peeta smiles again and continues to carry me the last few feet to the bed. He doesn't loosen his grip after he sits me back on the floor and kisses me again. His thumbs move to the skin just above my waistband.

My arms find their way around his neck as I press myself closer. _This is fine. This is something I can do. This is totally normal._

Peeta slips his hand over my bottom and I jump away, wiping the back of my hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry." I say softly, walking a few steps away. I drop to the edge of the bed and remove my shoes, trying to buy some time and calm my thoughts.

Thankfully, he stays back as I gather myself.

I stand again and make my way towards him, trying really hard to look sensual. I can't let him know that the reason I needed to hire someone to have sex with me is because I never have. Not that anyone ever offered…

I trip over my feet and knock him backward on the bed.

He chuckles and grabs my hips again. "You okay?"

I give a nervous giggle. "Sure. I totally meant to do that." And I'm kissing him again. His mouth is hot and sweet. He smells faintly of cinnamon.

As his hand slips under my shirt, I feel my heart speeding up. But not in a good way. I suddenly can't catch my breath and I sit up. "I'm sorry." I say again. _Stupid idea. Stupid Johanna. Stupid pressure from all sides._

Peeta kicks off his shoes and stands. "Mind if I check out the view? Sunset's my favorite time of day."

"Yeah, that's fine." I move to the top of the bed and lean against the headboard as he opens the curtain to peer outside. "I'm usually a sunrise person myself."

He turns and that dimple is back in his cheek. "That why you needed this date of ours to happen so early?"

"This is early?" I look away quickly. "Of course it is. This sort of business is usually done in the dead of night."

He chuckles and sits beside me on the bed. "Well, most women I'm with are sneaking away from their husbands. They wait until the kids are asleep and make an excuse about going to the store to pick up a few things."

"Are you serious?" I let out another nervous giggle. I'm slowly starting to relax though.

He nods. "Not a lot of inexperienced girls have access the kind of money I charge. But married women who are stuck in sexless marriages often find a way. Or rich socialites that need a handsome guy for a party and a little dessert afterward."

I can't process the rest of his statement. "How do you know I'm inexperienced?" I say softly.

Peeta slips his hand into mine and I don't pull away. His voice is just as soft. "I never said you were."

I swallow hard. "Well, I am."

"It's not a bad thing." His voice is gentle like a person trying to calm a skittish animal. "Everyone has a different timeline."

I snort. "I hate that line. Everyone that finds out about it says that to me." I pull my hand away. "I'll pay you for your time. Thank you anyway. You can go." I get up to find my wallet and the wad of cash I withdrew from my account earlier.

He puts his hand on my arm to stop my movement. "You know, the whole arrangement… Sex isn't the only option. If you want to talk, we can talk. No charge. You can keep your money. I'll just tell my boss you didn't show."

I resettle on the bed and nod. "What do we talk about?"

He points to the window to the orange sky. "That's my favorite color. Mostly because it's the best time of day. Everything is winding down for the world, but my work day is just about to start."

"Do you like it?" I ask softly. "Your work, I mean?"

He stares out the window for a while before answering. "There's a lot of reward in it. I've figured out how to read women to see how best to please them. And I get to have a little fun myself." He winks. "And I get great tips."

I laugh, a little less nerve in it than before. Despite the nature of the conversation, his soothing voice has a great calming effect.

"But my big passion is baking." He admits after a short silence.

"Baking?"

He scoots closer. "My family had a bakery for long time. But my dad died and my mom sold the business and moved off. I was going to inherit it with my brothers. But she didn't give us a choice. It was just not ours anymore. And my brothers and I decided it was too much work to fight her."

"Do you still bake?" I ask, slipping my hand into his. "Because you kind of smell like cinnamon."

He laughs. "Maybe that's just my cologne."

I shake my head. "No cologne smells like that."

He rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. "I do cakes from my home. Just a couple a week, in a good week. Maybe one day that will really take off and I can stop my other profession."

On impulse, I say, "I'll buy a cake from you. My baby sister's about to graduate medical school."

He hops up from the bed and picks up the pad of paper and pen from the desk in the corner. "Tell me."

I laugh. "You don't have to do it now. But you can write down your number or email for me to contact you later."

He sits down on the end of the bed and writes something down on the pad of paper and then hands it over. He's written his phone number and email address. He even wrote his full name at the bottom.

"Thank you, Peeta Mellark." I say softly as I look up from the paper.

"No problem." Peeta grins again and there's that dimple. His blue eyes sparkle. "I can stay as long as you want."

"Do you have other… clients?" I ask, suddenly being drawn back into the original reason he he's here.

He looks away. Is he embarrassed? "Yeah, but not for a couple more hours."

I nod.

He placed his hand on my knee. "Tell me about yourself now. Favorite color?"

"Forrest green." I grin.

He nods. "Favorite food?" He asks, his smile growing.

"Lamb stew. You?" I want to learn everything about him. But I have to keep it in check.

"My dad taught me how to make cheese buns when I was a kid because I used to ask him to make them all the time. Now I make them at least once a week." He laughs again. "I'd love to make you some."

I feel my face turn red. "When?"

He writes down something else and hands it over. "That's my address. I'll have supper tomorrow around six. If you're interested, you can come to that address. If you don't show, I'll understand."

I nod. "Okay."

We talk for a while longer. He carries most of the conversation and I'm more than happy to sit back and listen to his soothing voice as he tells me all sorts of stories. Somehow my foot ends up in his hand and he's rubbing deep circles into the bottom of it with his thumbs. It feels so good.

He's just getting done with my other foot when his phone rings. He pulls it out with a sigh. "I have to go."

I start to pull my foot out of his grasp, but he picks it up and presses a kiss to my toes. It's an odd sensation and a giggle escapes me before I can stop it.

I watch with a growing heaviness as he turns and pulls on his shoes. "My name is Katniss." I say as he stands.

"Katniss." He smiles and holds out his hand to me. When I put my hand in his, he brings it to his lips to kiss my knuckles. "It's been a lovely evening, Katniss. I hope to see you at supper tomorrow."

 _How can I get him to stay?_ "Are you sure I can't pay you for your time tonight?"

He shakes his head. "None necessary. You're one in a million, Katniss."

I feel myself blushing again and follow him to the door. "Be safe." I say lamely.

Peeta smiles. "I always am."

And before I know what's happening, he's kissing me. It's soft and sweet. And I desperately want to ask him to stay.

But before I can say anything, he's gone.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback for this story! I planned on only one installment, but you have all bees so interested in this that I have two more planned after this. A lovely little ficlet.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) to get insider info on my writing process and to see previews of all my stuff.
> 
> Happy reading!

I look at Peeta's number for so long I commit it to memory. I try dialing a few times before I finally press send. Peeta answers on the second ring.

"You got Peeta." He says smoothly. "How can I be of service?"

"Hi, Peeta, it's Katniss." I swallow. "We met last night."

His laugh trickles through the phone. "I remember. You won't be forgotten quickly."

"Right. Okay." I feel myself blush and forge on. "So were you serious? About dinner at your place?"

"I was. I'm good at a lot of things and cooking is one of them." I can practically hear him wink.

"Well, the thing is…" _You can do this, Katniss._ "I know I hired you last night for sex, but I don't feel comfortable being alone with you in your house."

I hear him laugh again. "I completely understand. How about I treat you to dinner at a restaurant? We can meet."

"Sure." I finally relax. "Sounds great."

He suggests a place and I scramble to get changed to meet him in the twenty minutes I promised it would take me to get out the door. Mitzy pounces on me before I can leave and I have paw prints on the knee of my pants.

Buck barks loudly at the window and I see Prim making her way up the walk. Her ugly yellow cat follows. His name is Buttercup and we don't get along. But he likes the dogs, oddly enough, and I swear sometimes he gives me a defiant look every time he and Mitzy curl up on top of Buck's large back.

Prim comes in, a weary look on her face and a spot of blood on the hem of her scrub top. She looks me over. "Where are you going?"

"Dinner." I say, gathering my keys and purse by the door. "Should be home in an hour. The dogs have been walked." I leave before she can question me.

* * *

Peeta is waiting for me out front with the buzzer in his hand. "They said it's going to be about a half hour." He looks at his watch. "That was about twenty minutes ago, so…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." My heart is pounding in my ears.

He shrugs and gestures to the bench. "No problem."

I sit and he kindly stays as far away as the space allows. "So how are you?"

"Good." He nods. "You?"

I give a nervous laugh. "Fine. I was just getting off work when I called."

"Yeah?" He waits for my nod. "So what do you do?"

"I work in an animal shelter. Feeding and watering and walking. Playing." I'm about to go on and on about the new dog we got in today when the buzzer goes off. I follow Peeta inside silently.

The hostess leads us to a table that's a little removed from the rest of the group. I give Peeta a questioning look and he passes the hostess a bill. "Thanks, Liz."

She winks as she straightens up from handing over our menus. "You know I always treat you right, Peeta."

"You know her?" I ask as she walks away.

"Might." He grins and opens the menu. "So what's it like to get to play with dogs all day?"

I chuckle. "That's not my whole day. I have a lot of other responsibilities." I chew my lip a moment. "But it's awesome to play with the dogs. We just got a new pit bull-collie mix and she's the sweetest thing. Her owner died and no one in the family wanted her."

"That's sad." Peeta's voice is sincere.

"It is. A little better than the people who drop their dogs and cats off after they grow out of the cute puppy or kitten stage."

I'm interrupted by the waiter's arrival to take our drink order. Peeta orders a bottle of wine that I never would have considered. It was on the upper end of mid-price. I usually stick to the less expensive ones. And I order by the glass. He waves me off before I protest.

"That happen a lot?" He asks as soon as the waiter is gone. "The freshly adult cats and dogs."

"Yeah, unfortunately." I sigh, taking a sip from my water. "I adopted a couple of the dogs."

He smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yep." I grin back. "Buck is a big mut. Not sure what all he is, but one part is mastiff. He's huge!" I laugh. "And Mitzy was supposed to be one of those little bitty dogs, but she got a little bigger than her owners intended. She was getting bullied at the shelter, so I decided she had to come home with me and Buck."

He's got a grin on his face and an interested gleam in his eyes. "That's awesome. But I wouldn't have guessed you were a dog person."

"Total dog person. My sister has a cat and we have never gotten along." I chuckle. "So you got any pets?"

"A beta fish. His name is Walter."

Something about this hits me just right and I throw my head back in a huge laugh.

"What?" He's laughing just as hard.

"Your fish is named Walter?" I gasp.

"It's a perfectly acceptable name for a fish." He says around his laugh.

I get my faculties back and nod. "I guess. I mean, I have a dog named Mitzy, I don't have much room to judge pet name choice."

"But did you name her Mitzy?" Peeta asks kindly.

"No." I admit softly.

The waiter comes to take our order and I pick the least expensive meal on the menu. Peeta gives me a small glance before placing his own order.

We sip our wine in silence for a bit. It's pretty strong, so I plan on keeping to the water as much as possible. The hum of conversation is comforting and I see Peeta glance around at the other patrons.

He finally looks back and asks, "You got pictures?"

I feel a smile cross my face as I dig out my phone to show off my pooches. I'm definitely a proud pet mama. "Buck is the put-upon older brother. The cat is Buttercup, my sister's cat. We all live together."

"They lay on top of each other like that a lot?" He asks.

"All the time. I guess he's pretty warm. Small dogs get cold a lot." I say. "I was against clothes for dogs until I got Mitzy and she shivered through an entire winter. She has about a dozen sweaters."

He chuckles as he looks at the phone. "Mitzy looks like a diva."

"Don't be fooled, Buck is the real diva." I take my phone back. "He just doesn't have as much hair to deal with. But they both get groomed once a month and he's the one who loves it. He'll just lay there. Mitzy barks and growls the whole time."

He laughs and takes out his phone. A moment later I'm looking at a blob of black and red. "He doesn't stay still much."

"I'm sure he's handsome." A notification pops up on his phone and I hand it back. "You're getting a text."

"Thanks." He frowns at his phone as he types out a reply before he puts it away.

"A client?" I ask softly.

He nods. "But not for tonight."

"If you need to…"

He shakes his head. "Gotta have a night off every once in a while. Make new friends." He pours a little more wine in my glass and I take a small sip. "Anyway, I'm having fun learning about Buck and Mitzy."

I grin and chew my lip a moment before asking, "So how did you get to… How did you get in that profession?"

Peeta smiles. "A buddy of mine was staring up his own business. He thought it would be perfect for me."

"Perfect how?" I pause. "If you don't mind me asking."

He opens his mouth to talk, but our food arrives before he can say anything. We take a few moments to get our food sorted and then Peeta says, "I have an art degree."

"Oh?" I pop a fry in my mouth.

He nods. "I was living in this tiny studio apartment and trying to find jobs, but nothing more than freelance was coming my way. I worked a few days a week washing dishes. I decorated a couple cakes a month. I designed a few posters for concerts and church rummage sales and stuff like that." He chews a bit of steak for a bit. "Then I was talking with my friend and he suggested it. He was a great salesman." He shrugs. "And I really like sex."

I feel myself blush. "Well, that's good."

He gives me a kind smile. "Not everyone runs on the same timeline."

I roll my eyes and nod. "I know that."

"Sorry." He grins. "But, listen, we don't have to talk about sex if you're not comfortable with it."

"I'm not uncomfortable with it." I say. "I'm just not the expert."

"So ask me questions." He takes another bite of his steak.

I nibble the end of a fry before I ask, "Do you ever not like it?"

"Sometimes." He admits. "I have one client a night, but sometimes more."

I push my food around on my plate for a while before I ask, "Like how many more?"

"No more than three a night." He sips his wine. "But on those nights, the third one gets so much more oral."

I snort into my water. "Well, good for her."

He laughs. "Definitely. I mean, I'm all about the oral sex. I'm paid to give pleasure, so whatever works best is what I do. Just sometimes there's so much pressure it's hard to get it up every time."

I nod slowly. This is fascinating, but I'm a little uncomfortable talking about it in public, so I move on. "Do you have any regulars?"

"I have a couple that call about once a month to request me."

"And do you like those ones more than new women every night?" I push the last of my chicken around on my plate before I sit back with the last of my glass of wine.

"I do." He smiles. "They're sweet women. One's a little older than me, work driven. So she calls when she needs to let off steam. The other is a trophy wife with a much older husband who is never in the mood." He finishes eating and then pushes his plate to the side. "It's comfortable because I definitely know what they want and what they like."

"Like you're dating them?" I ask.

"Sort of." He leans forward and says softly, "I never date my clients."

I mirror his movement and say just as softly, "I never paid you."

"No, you didn't." He grins and waves the waiter off when he comes back to ask if we need anything. "Just the check, please." The waiter walks away with our plates and Peeta asks me, "So you want to come back to my place for dessert?"

I chew my lip a moment. "I don't know that that's a good idea."

"Fair enough." He nods. "Can I at least see you again? In a dating capacity?"

I consider it as I look into his stunning blue eyes. I eventually shake my head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" He asks gently. He's been talking so candidly all night and I'm comfortable, but not entirely.

"Your profession." I say softly. "How can I be sure that it won't interfere with a relationship?"

He gives me a knowing look and presses on. "Okay, so I'm a baker. When I bake all day for paying customers, I don't always want to come home and bake. But when I do, it's because I want to show my love and appreciation for someone I care about." He takes my hand in his and squeezes it gently. "It's the same with this. If I were dating someone, making love won't always be top priority. But when it happens, it'll be because I want to show how much I care."

"But what if you promise to bake something and I'm waiting for it all day and you get home too tired or just uninterested in giving me what you promised?"

"Well, that's the struggle." He admits. "I do come home tired. But I do get nights off, like tonight. Or I can arrange for a night off. And I could bake for you exclusively those nights. We could plan for it."

I nod. "I get it. I do. Just, for me, I don't know if I can be comfortable with it long-term. That your work isn't baking, but sex with other women." I see his plaintive look and I shrug. "Let me think about it."

"Okay, but before you make any big choices," he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, "call Annie. She's married to the guy that got me into this."

"Married?" I didn't think it was possible.

Peeta nods. "Married. Call her and she can talk you through some stuff."

The waiter arrives with the check and we argue back and forth about him paying for it all. He finally hands over his card. We sit in silence. I reach across the table and put my hand on his to get his attention.

"I've had a good time." I say as I slide my hand away.

Peeta grins. "Me too."

The waiter returns with Peeta's card and we make our way outside. He even walks me to my car. Such a gentleman. It's a little confusing.

"Will you call Annie?" He asks.

"Yeah, I will." I unlock my car, but I lean against it instead of getting inside. I'm not ready to leave. "Do you have a lot of friends?"

"Not really." He leans beside me. "Not a lot of people are accepting, so I mostly choose not to reveal it. It means not a lot of people get in." He gives me a calculated look. "Do you have a lot of friends?"

I shrug. "Sort of. They're mostly Prim's friends."

"Prim?"

"My sister."

He nods. "Right."

I smile at him.

He returns my smile and asks, "So you want to at least be my friend?"

"It could be nice." I sigh and lean my head back. "I'm not good at making new friends."

He chuckles. "Well, let me take over." He pushes off the car and steps in front of me. "I've had fun hanging out with you tonight. And I would like to hang out again sometime _as friends_."

I nod. "Well, it just so happens I'm throwing a party for my sister next weekend. I'd love for you to come."

He grins. "I'd like that." He holds out his hand. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Katniss."

I shake his offered hand. "Thank _you_." I laugh when he kisses my knuckles just before letting go.

He rubs his thumb over my hand. "Can I call you? Or text?"

"How about I get in touch with your friend first?" I suggest.

He nods. "Okay." He smiles. "She really likes coffee."

"How cool is that? So do I?" I chuckle.

"Look at you! You'll make another friend. You're better than you thought." He laughs again.

"Well, I haven't met her yet, so…"

"I promise, you'll love Annie. Everyone does." He opens my car door for me. "Give Buck and Mitzy my regards. And Buttercup."

I laugh. "I will." I slip into the front seat. "I'll text you after I talk to Annie. I might have more questions."

"I'm always open for questions." He closes my door for me and steps back. He waits for me to start my car before he walks away.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned over on my Tumblr that one of the characters in this story is asexual and you get to figure out more about that here! I had a conversation with a person who identifies as ace and got a nice education on what that really means. I hope I have done it justice here. If anything seems wrong in any way, please let me know how I can possibly fix it.
> 
> I want to thank my bestie writingbutunpublished who reads everything I shove at her and for giving me feedback every time. A truly great friend!
> 
> I have at two more parts to this, I think. Maybe only one. We'll see how it all works out. I have truly loved working on this lovely little piece for all of you to enjoy. It's one of the stories that's sort of pulled me out of my normal writing.
> 
> I wish you all the happiest 2017! And, as always, happy reading!

I pull into the small parking lot of the little café that's practically empty. Noon on a Tuesday must not be a very popular time for coffee.

A woman about my age with auburn hair, heavily pregnant, stands when she sees me walk in. She's the only one there. "Are you Katniss?" She asks before I have a chance to make my way to the counter.

"I am." I say, taken a little aback. "You're Annie?"

She smiles kindly and holds out her hand. "I am. It's nice to meet you." She gets the attention of the young man behind the counter. "This is the woman I was waiting for. Get her whatever she wants."

"You got it, Annie." The barista says.

I order a cup of cappuccino and take a seat beside Annie. _How do I start this conversation?_

Annie speaks before I figure it out. "Peeta told me you would probably get in touch."

I nod and accept the cup I'm offered from the barista. "He told me your husband…" I gesture vaguely as I try to think of the words I want to say. "Got him into the business."

Annie smiles over her coffee cup. "He did." She takes a sip and then calls for a refill. "Decaf this time."

The young man brings over the coffee pot and pours it into the cup. "Finnick got into _the business_ when he was pretty young." She smiles and brings the cup to her lips. She makes a face and then sits the cup back down, rubbing a hand over her bulbous stomach. "He was lucky to find an older woman who took him in as a permanent companion for a while. When she died, she left him a lot of money. That's how he was able to put together his own…business."

I sip slowly at the hot liquid from my cup as she talks. She's got the same sort of calm voice that Peeta has. I don't mind listening to whatever she has to say. And I can tell what Peeta meant when he said that people like her. "How did you and Finnick meet?"

"We were friends from a very small age." Annie sips her coffee and then leans a little closer to me to speak a little more softly. "Peeta thinks this arrangement can work for everyone, but I assure you that I have seen more relationships fall apart because they don't understand how it works with me and Finnick."

"And how does it work?" I ask, barely above a whisper.

Annie leans back and says with a smile, "I'm asexual. Finnick knows this."

"Asexual?" It's not that I haven't heard the term before, but no one I know has ever been asexual. Not that they've ever told me, anyway.

She gives me a look that reminds me of a kindergarten teacher who has to explain the same thing for the millionth time. "I'm not sexually attracted to Finnick. Or anyone, really."

I stare pointedly at her stomach.

She smiles and rests her hand lovingly against it. "I'm not attracted to him, but I love him. We're companions in all things. And I don't completely dislike sex, but it's something I can take or leave. Finnick knows that."

"So people just see you and Finnick together and assume that you're happy the way you are?" I ask. _Does that sound a little insensitive?_

Annie takes a moment to drink her coffee. I'm hoping she's forming an answer and not thinking of ways to tell me to fuck off. She puts her cup down. "Finnick and I _are_ happy. It's not always easy, but no relationship ever is."

"So it's totally fine with you that other people are having sex with your husband?"

"It takes a lot of the pressure off of me." She admits. "Like I said, we were friends first. When I was trying to figure out why I didn't have any crushes and all my friends were giggling over this boy and that one, I got frustrated. Then they were all dating and I tried, but all the boys that asked me out wanted more than I was willing to give. I had sex with a couple guys and I was so bored." She smiles again. "And then Finnick asked me out. We dated off and on through high school and he was such a gentleman. We kissed, but he could tell I didn't want more, so he never pressured. But it broke us up, which it was why we were so off and on."

"And at that time was he…" I can't find the words I want. It's something I struggle with a lot in my life.

Annie nods, her mouth turning into a frown. "It was sort of a forced thing. His uncle…" She shakes her head. "It wasn't fun at first. Not until he met the woman who kept him, for lack of a better term. She let him sleep in her spare room. All she asked for was his companionship." Her smile returns. "When he got back in touch with me, he explained everything. And I had realized my sexuality and learned about why I never wanted anyone on many levels. I explained that to him. He told me he'd loved me forever and I said that I'd been comfortable with him."

"So that's how you two decided to get married?" I ask.

Annie gives a nostalgic. "We went back to dating. Mostly it was just spending time together. And then one day we just decided to get married."

I nod. I'm not sure where to go with this information. I'm not asexual, I know that. I'd felt attraction to Peeta from the first moment I saw him. And with many men. I'm just inexperienced.

Annie drinks the last of her coffee and holds the cup out. "One more, please?"

The young man comes over and refills her cup. "And more for you, miss?" He asks.

"No, thank you." I haven't even finished my first cup and she's on her third. "So how does all this fit with Peeta?"

Annie sips her coffee. "Peeta, everyone really, doesn't understand. I still get jealous sometimes. If his work is taking him away from spending time with me. But I know when to approach Finnick and tell him what's bothering me. It has everything to do with communication. Even conventional relationships sometimes lack that." She sits her cup down and grabs my hands in her own. They are warm and soft, just like the welcoming smile she's giving me. "Do you like Peeta?"

"Yes." I say it without hesitation.

"Could you seriously date him if he continues as an escort?"

This takes more thought, but I eventually shake my head.

"Then tell him." She squeezes my hands. "But don't tell him he needs to quit _before_ you can start dating. Peeta likes what he does, but he doesn't take well to others telling him how to live his life. His mother did it when he was growing up and he really resents it."

"So what should I do?" I ask, pulling my hands from hers.

"My suggestion," she sits back and picks up her coffee once more, "and it's totally just my thought, is that you start dating. Or at least hanging out, you don't have to date. Be up front about not going very far with his profession as it is. That's your right." She is very insistent. "Open up the communication right from the start. You can put boundaries on your conversations. Let him know the things you feel comfortable with and the things you don't. But make sure to meet him halfway, compromise on as much as you can." She smiles over her cup. "I also suggest you find ways to encourage his baking. He's good, but he feels like he'll never match up to his father. That's why he dreams of owning a bakery, but hasn't made many steps toward doing it. Being an escort is safe for him. He knows he's good at it in his own right."

I nod. I've been doing a lot of that in this visit and I'm starting to feel like a bobble head. "You really have given me a lot to think about." I finish my coffee and reach for my wallet.

Annie waves her hand. "That's not necessary. I own this place." She winks.

I laugh. "You do?"

She nods. "The biggest thing my husband and I have in common is a drive to serve."

I leave a few minutes later, texting Peeta as I walk to my car. **Just got done talking with Annie.** **I get off work at five. Can I call you?**

Peeta's response comes just a minute later. **Sure. Did you like Annie?**

I smile to myself as I think about the woman I just encountered. **She seems like a very strong person.**

 **She definitely is.** He replies.

I am put to work as soon as I step back into the door to relieve Rue for her lunch cleaning up a kennel after a sick dog. Gale comes over as I'm heading in. He's just brought her to another area for observation by one of the volunteers, but we're pretty sure it's because of a nervous stomach. She'd just been dropped off that morning and this was the third time her space had to be cleaned.

"You think she'll be okay?" I ask as I wring out the mop.

Gale shrugged. "I think so. I may take her home overnight. See if it helps her."

"Can you fit her in?" I chuckle. Gale had a kinder heart than me and had brought home several of the animals over the years we've worked in the shelter. He claimed it was for fostering, but none of them had been rehomed recently as far as I knew.

He laughs. "Rory took on that pit I took in last month. And mom and dad were always asking about Frisky-cat, so I just dropped him off there this morning. Paperwork's all in order."

"And what about the other seventy-five?" I pull the mop bucket out of the stall and head for the showers at the other end of the building.

Gale follows me. "I only have three. Neighborhood people have started asking about them when the kids were playing with the dogs all the time." He pauses and I know he's trying to think of something to say. "Plus my girlfriend said I needed to tone it down somehow."

I straighten up from rinsing out the bucket. "When did you get a girlfriend?"

"When she asked me out." He leans his shoulder against the pillar. "Madge Undersee."

"The mayor's daughter?" I finish with the mop bucket and we move on to start letting the dogs loose in the fenced in yard for their afternoon play time.

Gale nods and then starts laughing as a chusky bounds out of her enclosure and licks his face in excitement. "Well, good afternoon, Bella."

I let the rest out as Gale gives the big dog some extra love. She'd been in for a while and was so sweet, but most people weren't looking for a dog her size.

All the other dogs run to the open door and take to their favorite spots to relieve themselves. A few of the more timid dogs then go and hide until they get re-accustomed to the large space. Others bring us their toys to play with. This job may be hard sometimes, but these dogs are a joy to be around.

"I'm guessing Madge Undersee remembered you from the winter fundraiser?" I ask as I'm wrestling with the chusky Bella over a rope.

"She did." Gale grins. "We've gone on quite a few dates."

"And you never bothered to tell me?" I pull the rope out of the dog's mouth and toss it across the yard.

He shrugs. "I'd just broken up with Prim. I wasn't sure if it was something you'd wanted to hear about."

"I don't mind." I throw a ball for one of the other pups and lean back against the wall. "Prim's my sister, you're my friend. It wasn't weird when you were dating. It shouldn't be weird when you're no longer a couple."

Gale throws three balls at the same time and smiles when half the dogs run after them. "I like Madge a lot."

I look over and grin. "Good. I'm glad."

"Is Prim seeing anyone?" He tries to act casual, but I can see it's still difficult. Gale had fallen so hard for my sister and Prim had really cared for him. Until they decided it wasn't working, that is.

"She's gone on a few dates." I admit. But that's not my business to say, so I move on to something slightly shocking to him to get off the uncomfortable subject. "I went on a date."

Gale loses his grip on Bella's rope and he and the dog stagger a bit. "With who?"

I shrug. "A guy Johanna set me up with." It's not entirely a lie.

"Johanna Mason?" He levels a hard look at me. He'd never really cared for Johanna.

"Yeah." I open my mouth to explain more when Rue comes out the door.

She smiles. "There's someone here for a cat. Who wants to help me with paperwork?"

"I'll do it." I volunteer. I am so not in the mood to explain to Gale just how exactly I had met Peeta.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

I accept the glass of iced tea with a smile as Peeta sits on the other end of the couch.

"How was your day?" He asks.

I shrug. "It was a day. Regular day." I sip my tea nervously. This is harder than talking to Annie. Probably because I know Peeta a little and Annie was a stranger. "We had this dog come in today and she's nervous. We had to clean up a few messes. My friend Gale took her home for the night. See if it'll help."

Peeta nods. "I hope it helps her."

"I hope it does too. She seems like a sweet dog otherwise." I sip again. "Annie is a very open person. She gave me a lot to think about."

"Good." He smiles. "I know she's ace, but that doesn't make her marriage to Finnick any less of a valid relationship. They love each other. And they make it work somehow. So I see that it has to be possible if all parties are on board."

"They make it work because Annie has a different set of priorities and expectations." I put my glass on the coffee table and take in a deep breath. "I don't think _we_ can make it work, Peeta."

His open, excited smile drops to a frown. "I understand."

I quickly put my hand on top of his where it rests between us. "Let me explain. I'll use your cake analogy." I squeeze his hand and then let go. "I don't mind you being a baker and baking cakes for other people. But I have no experience with cakes and I don't feel comfortable seeing the beauty of the ones you'd make for me knowing you were just getting paid for them the day before." I shrug. "I'll always wonder how well I match up."

He puts his glass on the table and gets up to pace the room for a while. He looks troubled and I'm about to excuse myself when he finally says, "I'll quit for you. If you want me to."

I shake my head. "I barely know you. You can't just quit for me." I walk to stand in front of him. "I'm not saying I don't want to date you at all." I smile as I think of a genius example. "I like rolls. You know the big fluffy ones that are just a touch sweet?"

Peeta nods. "I know the ones."

"Well, not everything has to be cake. In fact, cake should only be for very special occasions." I grip his hands. "But I won't say no to some of those rolls."

A smile spreads over his face. "I can do rolls." He kisses my knuckles and then pulls me toward the kitchen. "Let me make you the dinner I promised."

I am more than happy to comply.

He doesn't allow me to help. He does commentary like on a cooking show. It is really quite entertaining.

Over the meal he recounts his childhood in his father's bakery and I tell him about my father teaching me to shoot the bow.

After dinner, we sit in opposite sides of the couch again to watch TV. I leave after the latest episode of some food competition show I don't watch.

Peeta walks me to my car, taking my hand in his and pressing a kiss to my knuckles. I guess this is our thing now. I smile and reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" He asks as I slide into the seat.

"Yes." I answer without hesitation. "Or you can text. I like texting."

He grins. "I'll definitely text. But I want to talk for real. When do you get off work?"

"Five. When do you start work?"

"I'm set for a client at seven." His voice is a little tight.

I look up at him from the driver's seat. "Peeta, I don't want you to feel guilty. You like what you do."

"I do like what I do." He kneels beside the car and leans in. "But I want to be able to move on with you. So I want to do some soul-searching." He winks. "My cake is good and you should be able to try it in good conscience."

I am so grateful for his promise that I feel the need to thank him properly. I gently take hold of his face. "You have to do what's best for you, Peeta. If you make a change, do it for yourself, not for me." I press a soft kiss to his forehead and then drop my hands. "So I should expect a call sometime between five and seven?"

Peeta stands. "Let's say five-thirty."

"I'll make sure my phone is charged." I close the car door and slowly back out of his driveway.

I feel so much better after the evening with Peeta. I didn't feel any pressure in the entire time with him to do anything more than relax and enjoy his company.

Now, how do I tell Prim?

Mitzy greets me excitedly as soon as I walk in the door. Prim is stretched out on the couch with Buttercup on her chest and Buck on the floor beside her.

She looks up from whatever show she's watching and asks, "Where have you been, young lady?" Her smile is a contrast to the harsh tone she has put on and it makes me smile.

"I remember saying that to you once or twice." I pick up Mitzy, nudge Buck out of the way and pick up Prim's feet so I can join them. "I was kind of on a date." I admit once I am settled in.

"A date?" Prim sits up. "This is the second time this week you've had a date."

"They aren't official dates." I sigh and give Mitzy's ears a scratch. "I mean, I guess they are."

"So? Spill? What's his name? How did you meet?" She pokes me in the side. "How big's his dick?"

I chuckle and then pause to chew my lip a moment. "Do you remember when Johanna was here and was making fun of me for… being inexperienced?"

Prim gives me a sympathetic look. "She does that sometimes. She's been sleeping around since she was thirteen, so she doesn't understand people who don't sleep around at all or waited until later in life."

I nod. "Well, she gave me the number for this service." I say slowly. "An escort service."

Her eyes widen. "And you called?"

I sigh again. "I called. And I met this guy." I shake my head in disbelief that it happened at all. "I was too nervous and he didn't force anything. We just talked. And he wouldn't let me pay him."

"And now you're dating him?" She gives me a concerned look. "Katniss, is that a good idea?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I said I didn't want to be serious." I lock my eyes with hers, pleading for her to tell me I'm making the right choice. "But I can hang out with him, right?"

Prim wraps her arms around my shoulders. "You are a grown woman and you choose what is right for you. I can tell you that I don't want you to get your heart broken. But I can't tell you what to do, Katniss. If you want to spend time with him, date him, that's for you to decide."

I hug her back and kiss her cheek. "Thanks, sis."

We hold each other for a while.

"I should go to bed." Prim extracts herself from my embrace. "I have to be up early." She kisses my cheek and then walks to the back of the house with Buttercup on her heels.

I pull my phone out to text Peeta but find one from him waiting for me.

**I had a good time tonight.**

I smile as I type out my reply. **I did too. You should let me return the favor.**

His response isn't quick and I have time to check the door locks, turn out the lights, and change into pajamas. I'm just sliding into bed when he finally answers. **I'm free Monday, as far as I know.**

 **Then I'll cook for you Monday.** I hit send and then remember something. **I'm throwing a party for my sister Prim Saturday. I think I mentioned it when we met. It starts at 6. If you want to stop by, I can introduce you to her.**

 **I would love to.** He replies. Followed by, **Didn't you ask me for a cake? Like a real one, not our ongoing analogy. ;)**

I had totally forgotten about the cake in all the nerves of that evening. **I guess I did. But don't worry about it.**

 **I'll see what I can throw together.** He sends along another message a minute later. **Just got a call for a client. I have to get ready. Talk to you tomorrow.**

 **Be safe.** I fall asleep with a smile on my face. Peeta and I can make this work.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last part! I know it kind of just stops, but I like stories like that every once in a while. And who knows? Maybe I'll write a little one shot in this world down the line. We'll see.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading along. This little thing that I only intended to be a one shot became a lovely little story. Thank you for your support and encouragement throughout.


End file.
